


Unpredictable

by shavenfuture



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, i don't know what i'm doing fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shavenfuture/pseuds/shavenfuture
Summary: Tony Stark is the local mysterious teen with leather jackets and rich parents. Steve Rogers is the local lonely artist with a dead father and a dying mother. A broken down car combined with two broken boys lead to God knows what. Only time can tell.





	Unpredictable

Of course. Of _fucking_ course Steve’s car broke down on the side of the road, ten minutes before school. To be fair, the car is a piece of junk and everyone was surprised it even ran.

Steve stepped out of the car, the car door creaking from the metal when he opened it, and softly closed the door so he wouldn’t break anything else. He brushed his sandy blonde hair out of his eyes and went to inspect the damage - like he knew anything about cars.

Luckily, Tony Stark did. And he just so happened to see a scrawny Steve Rogers step out of a broken down piece of junk. And he _also_ just so happened to pull his nice, expensive, shiny red car over.

“Hey!” Tony yelled as he stepped out of his car, shutting the door with his hip. Steve whipped around, his face etched in confusion when he saw that it was Tony Stark - the second biggest mystery at school beside Natasha Romanova.

“Need help?” Tony asked casually, shoving his hands in his pockets as he made his way over. The dust from the sandy, gravelly road kicked up onto his already dirty combat boots as he walked over to Steve. Steve stood there in awe. _Tony Stark,_ in all his glory, was offering to help him with _car troubles?_

In response, all Steve could do was shrug. That caused Tony to laugh softly. His laugh was light and airy, but his eyes were blank and dull, despite the sun catching gold in his brown eyes.

“Can I take a look?” Tony asked, raising an eyebrow quizzically. Steve just nodded and gaped. Tony once again gave his empty, yet somehow warm, laugh and walked to the front hood. He easily creaked the rusty hood open, something that usually took the help of his best friend.

Tony leaned over the hood, his hip jutted out and his _bubble butt_ clearly in Steve’s view. Steve, not wanting to be caught staring at Tony Stark’s ass, stared at the sky and was immediately blinded by the sun. So, he took to staring at his feet instead, choosing to stress about how _late_ he was going to be.

Tony cleared his throat, knocking Steve out of thought, and Steve looked back up, thankful that Tony was standing straight up. Steve squinted as he stared at Tony, the sun moving to be right behind him now. The sun looked like a halo on Tony. There were gold reflections in his otherwise dark, slightly curly, brown hair that was tousled perfectly.

“It’s pretty fucking busted. I’ll need to have it towed back to my house if I’m gonna fix it.” Tony stated casually, moving to grab his phone from his back pocket. Steve looked extremely confused now. _Fix it?_

“What do you mean ‘fix it?’ You wanna fix my piece of junk?” Steve asked curiously, crossing his arms. Tony closed the hood and leaned against the car, shrugging.

“Honestly, I want to see if I actually _can_ fix your piece of shit. It’s truly inspiring, Rogers.” Tony smirked, a dimple appearing.

“Okay, but you’ll have to get my car towed, so let me call a towing company -” Steve started, but Tony quickly cut him off.

“It’s fine. My friend Rhodey’s family runs a towing business so I just texted him. His dad is gonna drop the piece of shit off at my house while I drive you to school.” Tony explained nonchalantly, strutting off towards his car. He stopped and turned around, facing Steve, an eyebrow raised.

“Coming, Rogers?” Tony asked, a glint of mischief in his eyes. Steve wished Tony worded that in a different way as he bit his lip and nodded.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve felt all eyes on him as he walked out of Tony Stark’s car. Well, more of fell. He was so nervous after being a car with Tony Stark that while fumbling out, his foot got stuck under the seat and he face planted onto the ground. He heard the warm chuckle that belonged to Tony Stark before a hand appeared in front of him. A slightly tan one with calloused fingers. Steve pulled his face off the ground and confirmed his suspicions. It was Tony Stark’s hand, who’s been _way too_ nice today. Steve awkwardly smiled and took the help, flying up when Tony yanked him off the ground with ease. Tony settled Steve with his hands, his hands gently wrapping around Steve’s hands. Steve felt every callous brushing against his skin.

“See you around, Rogers.” Tony smirked before shoving a piece of paper into Steve’s hand and stalking off. Steve, confused, unwrapped the piece of paper.

_Oh my God, it was Tony Stark’s phone number._

_  
_

* * *

 

 

“He gave you his _phone number?!_ ” Sam cried, ever so dramatic. Their lunch table, all of Steve’s friends, were gathered closely around Steve after hearing the Tony Stark incident of that morning.

“It’s probably for updates on the car.” Clint shrugged, shoving a burger into his mouth.

“He’s trouble, Steve.” Bucky said, a knowing look on his face as he took a bite of his plum. Bucky is Steve’s childhood best friend. When Steve and Bucky were running from kids on a playground, Bucky got hit by a car, and now he has one whole arm and one prosthetic arm.

“Oh, shut up, Barnes. Let Steve _have_ this.” Peggy told off Bucky, rolling her eyes after Bucky kicked her leg.

“Calm down, guys. He’s just helping me out.” Steve reasoned, rolling his eyes and taking a small bite of his sandwich.

“Do you think he wants to fuck you?” Clint wondered aloud. Steve choked on his sandwich as Bucky glared at Clint.

“Really, Barton? Was that _necessary?_ ” Bucky growled, his fist threatening to burst your plum.

“If you’re gonna use your plum as a stress ball, can I eat it?” Clint asked, grabbing the plum from Bucky’s hands and walking off. Clint had his own sense of dramatic. He pisses people off, but people don’t hurt him because he’s Natasha Romanova’s best friend and foster brother.

So, in response, Bucky rolled his eyes and took one of Steve’s fries. Steve looked around the cafeteria as everyone talked around him. His eyes eventually settled on Tony Stark. Tony was sitting on a table, excitedly talking to James Rhodes, waving his arms around for emphasis. James looked to be listening intently. Next to James was Thor Odinson who’s long blonde hair was pulled back lazily. Steve could see the muscles on Tony’s arms moving as he waved his hands around and Steve brushed his hands where Tony’s calloused hands touched his. Steve felt a hard kick under the table and quickly snapped his head up.

Bucky was staring at him, an eyebrow raised and knowing look on his face. Steve just shook his head and ate a fry.

 

* * *

 

 

Steve was neatly copying down notes on World War II during history when Natasha Romanova slid her chair over to him. Steve softly looked up at her. _Fuck,_ she was intimidating. Her blue eyes were dark and stormy, always calculating. Her dyed-red hair was choppily cut at her neck, cut herself with precision mixed with laziness. Her face seemed to be in constant interrogation mode and her voice was poison.

“Clint told me Tony Stark was nice to you.” Natasha mentioned casually, staring daggers into Steve. Her eyes were icy, but her voice was bored.

“Yeah. Are you gonna tell me to be careful or…” Steve asked, trailing off and waiting for a response. Natasha just shrugged her shoulders and focused her eyes on Steve.

“He’s not _that_ bad. Sure, a dumbass, but not a complete _dick._ ” Natasha told him, sliding her chair back to where it was, leaving Steve with that answer. Why did she inform him of this? How does she know this? How are her eyes piercing, but her voice bored?

_Who the fuck is Tony Stark really?_

 

* * *

 

 

Steve walked out the doors of the high school, breathing in the fresh air and his eyes scanning for his car - _oh._ Right. Steve hiked his bag up his shoulder and walked off to where he knows Peggy’s car is. He hopped up on the hood, which creaked under the weight, just going to show how much shittier her car is compared to Steve’s. Steve sat on his legs as he waited for Peggy. While he was waiting, he decided to text _Tony Stark._

_  
_

**_Steve:_ ** _Hey, Tony! It’s me, Steve Rogers. I just wanted to say thank you for helping out with my car and driving me to school! If you ever need anything, just let me know._

_  
_

With that, Steve shoved his phone in his pocket. He took his sketchbook out, which was falling apart. Leather was peeling off and his pencils were all the size of his fist, but it’s better than nothing. Steve’s eyes landed on a loner-type kid who was sitting under a tree, breathing in the fresh air as a flower rested behind his ear. His black hair hit his shoulders and was a bit too greasy. Steve started sketching, including Thor when he walked over next to the kid and sat next to him. The two were talking a bit aggressively, but whenever it looked to be too serious, Thor was laughing and the kid was rolling his eyes and smiling sheepishly.

“Steve! If you want a ride, you _gotta_ get off my car.” Steve heard Peggy snap, making him turn his head to look at her. Her blonde hair was still curled and messily pulled into a ponytail, but Steve saw her brown roots beginning to show. She was still wearing her ROTC uniform, even though she could’ve changed out of it by now.

Steve stuffed his sketchbook in his bag and hopped off the hood of her car. He made his way into the front seat, the door creaking from rust as he pulled on it, and slid his way into the front seat. Peggy turned to the jazz station and easily pulled out of the parking lot.

“I’m surprised my car broke down and your’s is still fine.” Steve commented, inspecting some rust on the car door. Steve and Peggy both know Peggy’s family can buy her a better car, but Peggy’s too emotionally attached to this car to ever give her up.

“Don’t be rude to 13, Steve. She’s a trooper.” Peggy joked, a sly grin rolling onto her face as she rolled down her window, letting the wind blow through her hair. Jazz music settled in the car and the two were silent, letting the music be heard and the wind felt.

 

* * *

 

 

“Steve?” a voice delicately called out as Steve stepped into the house. Steve couldn’t help the smile that overtook his face and followed the voice to his mother’s room.

Steve’s mother, Sarah, is the real soldier of the household. She gave birth to two beautiful boys, not even taking an epidural, despite being in labor with Steve for five hours. When her husband and youngest child died in a car crash, she mourned, but quickly picked herself up, becoming a preacher at the Church and getting a job as a waitress. When she was diagnosed with cancer, she refused to let Steve get a job for the bills and started doing whatever she could to get money. Currently, she sells paintings Steve makes, makes her own clothing and jewelry, works as a waitress, and has her own mini-Bible school in their small house.

Steve softly sits on the end of the bed where his mother is highlighting passages in the Bible to talk about during her class tomorrow.

“Hi, Mama. How are you feeling?” Steve asks softly, a soft smile on his face, but his eyes glazed over in worry. Sarah Rogers just gives her sweet smile and says she feels fine, continuing to highlight a passage.

“I saw Peggy dropped you off. What happened to your car?” Sarah asks, putting the highlighter down and looking at her son, giving him her full attention.

“It broke down on the way to school, but a, uh, friend’s helping me out. He’s a mechanic of sorts.” Steve responded, explaining the weird situation the best he could. His mother nodded, her short, choppy hair moving along with it.

“Are you gonna pay this… _mechanic?_ ” Sarah Rogers asks, raising an eyebrow. Steve gives a quick, short nod and Sarah nods in response.

“Steve, what’s a good quote from the Bible about helping others?” Sarah Rogers asks, biting the end of the highlighter, a confused look overtaking her face. It’s scary how much the two Rogers are alike. They both chew things when they’re thinking. Their eyebrows knit upwards and they blink rapidly, trying to blink out the answer. A small blush overtakes their cheeks, embarrassed they don’t know the answer.

“Uh, Galatians 6:2. ‘Carry each other’s burdens, and in this way you will fulfill the law of Christ.’” Steve suggested. Sarah Rogers nodded and flipped to that page in the Bible, marking the quote. Steve felt a buzz from his phone in his pocket, but ignored it.

“You can text the mechanic back, Steve.” Sarah Rogers told him casually, causing Steve to blush. How does she know it’s Tony Stark? Not even Steve does. Steve checks. It is Tony Stark.

 

 **_Tony Stark:_ ** _yeah, of course. i tried looking for you after school to see if you needed a ride._

 

Blushing, his neck turning red and his mom smirking, Steve quickly texted back.

 

 **_Steve:_ ** _My friend gave me a ride. Thanks for thinking of me though._

 

Before Steve could shove the phone back in his pocket, Tony texted back.

 

 **_Tony Stark:_ ** _well, i can give you a ride tomorrow morning and after school. text me your address?_

  
Suddenly, Steve was looking forward to school the next day. _Goddamn Tony Stark._

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first fic that i've ever posted, so i hope you enjoyed! it'll get better soon, hopefully.


End file.
